"Moskau" by Dschinghis Khan
"Moskau" is a song by German disco band Dschinghis Khan (Genghis Khan in English). It was originally released as the second single for the band's self-titled debut studio album in 1979. In 1980, the band re-recorded the song in English and released the English remix in the same year. The song became a meme in 2004 thanks to the rising popularity of YTMND at the time. Lyrics (German) Moskau Fremd und geheimnisvoll Türme aus rotem Gold Kalt wie das Eis Moskau Doch wer dich wirklich kennt Der weiß, ein Feuer brennt In dir so heiß Kosaken hey hey hey hebt die Gläser hey Natascha ha ha ha du bist schön ah ha Towarisch hey hey hey auf das Leben hey Auf Dein Wohl Bruder hey Bruder ho Moskau, Moskau Wirf die Gläser an die Wand Russland ist ein schönes Land Ho ho ho ho ho, hey Moskau, Moskau Deine Seele ist so groß Nachts da ist der Teufel los Ha ha ha ha ha, hey Moskau, Moskau Liebe schmeckt wie Kaviar Mädchen sind zum küssen da Ho ho ho ho ho, hey Moskau, Moskau Komm wir tanzen auf dem Tisch Bis der Tisch zusammenbricht Ha ha ha ha ha Moskau Tür zur Vergangenheit Spiegel der Zarenzeit Rot wie das Blut Moskau Wer deine Seele kennt Der weiß, die Liebe brennt Heiß wie die Glut Kosaken hey hey hey hebt die Gläser hey Natascha ha ha ha du bist schön ah ha Towarisch hey hey hey auf die Liebe hey Auf Dein Wohl Mädchen hey Mädchen ho Moskau, Moskau Wirf die Gläser an die Wand Russland ist ein schönes Land Ho ho ho ho ho, hey Moskau, Moskau Deine Seele ist so groß Nachts da ist der Teufel los Ha ha ha ha ha, hey Moskau... Lala lala lala la, lala lala lala la Ho ho ho ho ho, hey Moskau... Lala lala lala la, lala lala lala la Ha ha ha ha ha Oh, oh oh oh, oh, oh oh oh, oh, oh oh oh oh... Moskau! Moskau! Moskau, Moskau Wodka trinkt man pur und kalt Das macht hundert Jahre alt ha ha ha ha ha, hey Moskau, Moskau Väterchen dein Glas ist leer Doch im Keller ist noch mehr Ha ha ha ha ha Moskau... Moskau... Moskau Alt und doch jung zugleich, In aller Ewigkeit Stehst du noch da. Moskau Dein Herz schlägt stark und weit. Es schlägt für reich und arm In dieser Stadt. Kosaken hey hey hey hebt die Gläser hey Natascha ha ha ha du bist schön ah ha Towarisch hey hey hey auf das Leben hey Auf Dein Wohl Bruder hey Bruder ho Moskau, Moskau Wirf die Gläser an die Wand Russland ist ein schönes Land Ho ho ho ho ho, hey Moskau, Moskau Deine Seele ist so groß Nachts da ist der Teufel los Ha ha ha ha ha, hey Moskau, Moskau Liebe schmeckt wie Kaviar Mädchen sind zum küssen da Ha ha ha ha ha Moskau, Moskau Komm wir tanzen auf dem Tisch Bis der Tisch zusammenbricht Ha ha ha ha ha, hey! Lyrics (English) Moscow Strange and mysterious Towers of red gold Cold as ice Moscow But one who really knows you He knows that a fire burns So hotly in you Cossacks, hey hey hey, raise your glasses, hey Natasha, ha ha ha, you are beautiful, ah ha Comrades, hey hey hey, here's to life, hey To your health, brother, hey, brother, ho! Moscow, Moscow Throw your glasses at the wall Russia is a beautiful land Ho ho ho ho ho, hey Moscow, Moscow Your spirit is so great The Devil's loose there every night Ha ha ha ha ha, hey Moscow, Moscow Love tastes like caviar Maidens are for kissing there Ho ho ho ho ho, hey Moscow, Moscow Come, we'll dance on the table Until the table collapses Ha ha ha ha ha Moscow Door to the past Mirror of the age of Tzars Red like blood Moscow He who knows your spirit Knows that love burns Hot as embers Cossacks, hey hey hey, raise your glasses, hey Natasha, ha ha ha, you are beautiful, ah ha Comrades, hey hey hey, here's to life, hey To your health, maiden, hey, maiden, ho! Moscow, Moscow Throw your glasses at the wall Russia is a beautiful land Ho ho ho ho ho, hey Moscow, Moscow Your spirit is so great The Devil's loose there every night Ha ha ha ha ha, hey Moscow... Lala lala lala la, lala lala lala la Ho ho ho ho ho, hey Moscow... Lala lala lala la, lala lala lala la Ha ha ha ha ha Oh, oh oh oh, oh, oh oh oh, oh, oh oh oh oh... Moscow! Moscow! Moscow, Moscow One drinks vodka pure and cold It makes you live a hundred years ho ho ho ho ho, hey Moscow, Moscow Old buddy, your glass is empty But in the cellar, there's still more Ha ha ha ha ha Moscow... Moscow... Moscow Old and also young together. In all eternity, You still stand there. Moscow Your heart beats strong and wide. It beats for rich and poor In this city. Cossacks, hey hey hey, raise your glasses, hey Natasha, ha ha ha, you are beautiful, ah ha Comrades, hey hey hey, here's to life, hey To your health, brother, hey, brother, ho! Moscow, Moscow Throw your glasses at the wall Russia is a beautiful land Ho ho ho ho ho, hey Moscow, Moscow Your spirit is so great The Devil's loose there every night Ha ha ha ha ha, hey Moscow, Moscow Love tastes like caviar Girls, there are kissing Ho ho ho ho ho, hey Moscow, Moscow Come, we'll dance on the table Until the table collapses Ha ha ha ha ha, hey! Why It Rocks #The song is very catchy. #The production is decent. #The live performances of the song by the band is really awesome. #The song spawned a lot of hilarious memes, including an Animutation, "The Moscow Incident", and a YTMND that abuses transliteration to the highest level. #The dance that the band performs for the song's live performance is fun and easy to dance to if you have the stamina and leg moving speed. #The song received an awesome Just Dance 2014 routine. Videos Category:1970s Category:1980 Category:German Songs Category:Remixes Category:Just Dance songs Category:Disco Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Internet memes Category:Foreign-language